


Mae eats a hot dog

by mandude



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: hot dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandude/pseuds/mandude
Summary: Mae walks through town just like any other day, but this time finds a hot dog in an unexpected place....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mae eats a hot dog

Mae’s ears twitched at the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She yawned as she rose, rubbing her eyes to convince them to wake. Mae reached for her boots and got all ready for the morning. Not long had passed after her encounter with the cult. She tried to not let the thoughts of the cultists dying in a hole get the best of her. The best way to do that was following her daily routine, waking up late and seeing all of her friends. Mae dropped down each of the stairs, each’s creak being the only noise to fill the house. It seemed her parents were up and at it early again, working hard get the money to stay afloat. Mae did feel guilty, not having a job. She also knew she just couldn’t have a job right now, she needed to embrace tightly only the best parts of life. A job could only bring her down. When she opened the door, there were no rays of sunshine to meet her. It was a cloudy day, almost felt ominous. Mae walked down to the snack falcon. “Heya Mae!” Exclaimed the fox. “Good morning Gregg.” She replied. “Slept in again huh, Mae? You doing alright?” “I’m wooonderful Gregg. Living every day to the fullest.” Mae said sarcastically. “Mae. Everything’s going to be alright. The cult is done. That bad part of our lives is over. When Angus and I move, we’re only one call away. And like, seven hours of driving away.” Mae just shrugged. She felt like the only thing keeping her going was what she had going on now. Her friends, her house, the responsibility-free life she lived now. It seemed like Mae was just pushing back the reality of losing all those things. “Yeah, I guess it’ll be alright.” Mae finally uttered. “Yeah, it will! Have a good one Mae, I’ve got a few calls I have to make now. We’re talking with some apartment owners down by the harbor!” “Hah, good for you. See ya.” Mae stepped outside. That conversation really didn’t make her feel any better. She didn’t even feel like seeing the rest of her friends. Mae took a walk around the outskirts of town for the rest of the day. As it came to the evening, Mae’s stomach rumbled. “Ugh, I should get home and get something to eat..” She passed by some apartments, until she smelled something. Mae stopped in her tracks. “That.. actually smells really good.” She thought. There was a smell coming from the alley next to her. Mae was never one to be scared of dark, mysterious alleyways so she tiptoed on in through the large hole in the fence. Ugh, this was where people kept there trash. It didn’t smell bad though, the smell was drowned out by something else. Mae found the source. Atop one of the trash cans, a perfect hot dog sitting on a white tray. It was steaming, and smelled as if it had just been taken off the grill. It was topped with a perfect zig zag of ketchup and mustard, Mae’s exact choice when making a hot dog. Everything in Mae’s brain told her this was some odd, funny thing she could leave and tell a story about. But she didn’t leave. This mystery hot dog felt like it was made for her. It must be for her. She thought about this, for about half a second. Then she had already picked it up and taken her first bite. The warmth was much appreciated in the cold outdoors. The ketchup and mustard were perfect compliments to the golden toasted bun and grilled meat. It was heaven. Mae really felt like she was in love. She savored every bite, taking her time with this masterpiece of a food. Every bite was instant euphoria, down to the very last. Mae felt some clarity afterwards. She could not really believe she ate this random hot dog, but wow was she glad she did. Mae left the alleyway, reflecting on her day. Even if some things were bringing her down, she decided then that she wouldn’t let anything stop her. She has supportive friends and family, and a new appreciation for hot dogs. 

Man that hot dog was good.

**Author's Note:**

> craving a hot dog now


End file.
